1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light receiving element assembly used for the photometry device in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light receiving element assembly for the photometry device is known in which an IC (integrated circuit) is connected to a printed base plate and a light receiving element housed in a package is connected to the printed base plate, both by soldering, in order to connect the light receiving element to the IC for treating the output signal from the element. This device requires a number of soldered connecting portions between the IC and the printed base plate and between the printed base plate and the light receiving element. The number of soldered connecting portions may result in large leakage current flowing between such soldered portions. It is also known to eliminate the soldered connecting portions by disposing an IC chip and a light receiving element chip in a single package and connecting them together by wire bonding, but in this case, full examination of the two individually cannot be done, and this results in a large number of defective assemblies.